


El Chico Del Apartamento 512

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, People who don't take no for an answer, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, haha - Freeform, mild drinking, so much fucking angst, which is rare if you know me, would this count as a slow burn if it's just the one fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: Ryan is hopelessly doomed the moment he sees the tall, handsome stranger moving into the apartment five doors down.





	El Chico Del Apartamento 512

**Author's Note:**

> El chico del apartamento 512  
> Es el quien me hace tartamuda y mas  
> Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día,  
> El, sólo él

Ryan was doomed from the moment he laid eyes upon the tall man carrying an even taller stack of boxes into an open door. Just down the hall from his own apartment, number 507, exactly five doors down. 

 

The man paid him absolutely no mind, trying to hurry the boxes into the room so he could run back downstairs to fetch more. 

 

Ryan stared at him, totally mesmerized, his key only half turned in the lock. He had wildly defiant hair that refused to conform in any direction, a sharp roman nose, and an impish grin to go with eyes that seemed to be full of smiles. He wore a red flannel shirt, the sleeves were rolled just above his forearms.

 

When the tall man re-emerged from his apartment empty handed, he caught sight of Ryan staring and offered a small wave and a smile. Ryan managed a sort of half wave before retreating into his apartment. 

 

He leaned against his door and sighed, trying to calm his anxious heart, and tried to will the butterflies forming in his stomach to go away.  _ Not today _ , he thought. 

 

\---

 

His second encounter with the tall, elegant gentleman was when he was grabbing his mail for the day. He didn’t notice him approaching, Ryan was far too engrossed in shuffling through his bills and spam mail until the man was right next to him. 

 

He dropped his stack of envelopes as the stranger’s hand was just a few boxes away from his own, turning the small key in the mailbox lock. He stopped and bent over to pick up the dropped letters and handed them back to Ryan, who watched him, red-faced. 

 

“Pardon me, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He spoke with a deep voice and a slight accent unfamiliar to the L.A. area. Ryan could see the color of his eyes, hazel, and he smell his earthy cologne. It reminded him of forests drenched in a cool spring rain. 

 

Ryan could barely manage an affirmative squeak and a nod before retreating, nearly forgetting to lock his mailbox in the process. 

 

\---

 

Ryan  knew he was in deep when he found himself daydreaming about running into his unnamed neighbor. Just when he think he had the guts to walk up and introduce himself on the occasion that their paths would cross, he found himself chickening out at the last second. 

 

He was certain that this tall man he’d become so suddenly infatuated with thought he was some sort of weirdo. He wasn’t sure what was more painful to think about; never talking to him because he was too shy or said person not wanting to talk to him at all. 

 

He found himself collecting songs that reminded him of this man’s overall presence. He realized just how weird that was but couldn’t bring himself to stop. He sang his heart out, alone in his car, dreaming about the total stranger who lived down the hall. 

 

\---

 

He thought maybe he was a little too far gone when he realized he’d shaped his morning routine just to hopefully run into him into the hall. His beauty was stunning, he couldn’t resist catching a glance here and there, hoping maybe he’d turn around and say hello to him, maybe ask if he’d like to get a drink sometime, and if when they returned they both stumbled in the other’s apartment, that would be fine. 

 

No such conversation would occur, and Ryan would just replay the wishful thoughts over and over in his head, staring at the ground in a daze. One day he’d been so lost in his thoughts that he ran directly into the stranger, almost making him drop his travel mug, no doubt full of hot liquid. 

 

“Sorry!” Ryan was sure he looked equally as horrified as he felt, but the tall endearing stranger simply brushed it off. 

 

“It’s alright, we all make silly mistakes.” Ryan nodded, continuing to look at his face… God, his beautiful face with those smiling eyes and crooked grin. 

 

“Right… I’ll get out of your way. Sorry.” Ryan awkwardly stepped aside. He held his breath, walking away and kicking himself for being so stupid as to openly stare like that. 

 

“Take care!” Ryan didn’t dare turn around to look at him, continuing to walk towards the elevator. He felt like a blundering idiot, and that was the very last impression he wanted to give off. 

 

\---

 

When Ryan finally learned the stranger’s name, it was only because he couldn’t resist being a little bit nosy while grabbing his mail. It was just his luck that he always seemed to be there when Ryan was, but he tried to go about his business and ignore him, but not before he stole a few glances at the stranger’s steady hands. 

 

His name was Shane, or at least that’s what he managed to gather from the name on the envelope. The small tidbit alone only seemed to further cement his strange infatuation in his mind. 

It was so ridiculous, he didn’t even know this person. For all he knew, he could turn out to be a total douche, he might be a real weirdo, and he might not even be gay. But his brain seemed to disagree with him, instead providing thoughts of them going out and about, holding hands, snuggling together on the couch,  _ other things… _

 

It was truly ridiculous how willing the chemicals in his brain were willing to betray him.

 

\---

 

“Come on, we’ll have a great time!” 

 

Ryan found himself forcing a smile at the man who lived one floor down. He could not seem to take the hint that Ryan was not interested. He didn’t have the misfortune of running into him everyday, but every time without fail, he’d ask Ryan to grab a drink with him. Ryan never even bothered to learn his name, in his head he thought he looked like a Jared.

 

He just wasn’t interested in someone who couldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He regularly received noise complaints from either drunken partying or angry fighting in the hall at the most ungodly of hours. It was a wonder that he hadn’t been evicted by now.

 

“I’m not interested, but thanks anyway.” Ryan drummed his fingers on the counter, hoping the desk clerk would return soon so he could retrieve his package and retreat to the safety of his apartment.

 

“Come on, baby…” His voice sounded like how cough syrup tasted. He leaned a little closer than Ryan would have preferred. “You always turn me down.”

 

“I’m not interested.” He felt the notch forming in between his eyebrows. 

 

“Next time then… I’ll get with you one of these days.” Ryan resists the urge to gag, watching the man slink away. He’s glad this guy doesn’t know exactly which apartment or floor he lives on, he’s pretty sure he’d follow him up there, given the opportunity.

 

“Un-fucking-likely…” Ryan mutters to himself. He yawns, leaning against the countertop. He’s tempted to ring the bell again, at risk of irritating the clerk. 

 

“Is… there a line?” 

 

Ryan turns to see Shane, standing there in all his modest glory. Ryan can’t help but admire how cute he looks in the cardigan on top of red flannel, clear-framed glasses resting on his face.

 

“No. I’m just waiting for a package.” Ryan said.

 

“Ah, I see. Me too.” Shane smiled at him and Ryan smiled back. He jumped when the clerk set his package down rather harshly in front of him. 

 

“Package for Ryan Bergara…” The ever grumpy clerk turned to look at Shane. “And what do you want?” Shane seemed to snap out of a trance. Ryan blushed and smiled to himself, the more he got to experience of Shane, the more he liked him. 

 

“I just wanted to see if a package of mine arrived.” Shane leaned against the counter, it was a little short for him, so he leaned awkwardly. It was fine though, Ryan could see that he was lean and fit.

 

Ryan gathered up his box and walked away, knowing he’d start staring again if he stayed. The butterflies in his stomach were relentless. 

  
  


\---

 

Ryan had been returning from a late work day when he saw Shane again. He got off the elevator with what Ryan assumed to be friends, they made their way to his apartment, five doors down. Shane offered him a smile as he passed.

 

Ryan was beginning to grow tired of his cheeks growing red every time he smiled. His crush should have worn off by now but it just kept growing, like a stubborn weed he kept pulling and digging out of the dirt, only for it to grow back again. 

 

He had to admit he was a little jealous, he wanted it to be him in there with Shane, drinking shitty beer and watching TV, being just a bit too loud but not so loud that the neighbors felt compelled to report it. 

 

He waited until all the boys had gone into Shane’s apartment before he went into his own and curled up with a bowl of popcorn to watch the Lakers game. 

 

Even as he watched, he thought about if Shane were here, watching with him.

 

\---

 

Ryan contemplated setting one of his many grocery bags down as he struggled to get his key in the lock, playing the fool’s game of ‘how many bags can I carry without setting any of them down’? He missed the lock again and was about ready to drop the bags weighting his wrist down when a hand reached out. 

 

“Here,” Shane’s voice fluttered into his ear, a shiver ran down Ryan’s back. He took the bags from Ryan’s wrist, hand brushing over Ryan’s momentarily. “Let me help with that.” 

Ryan glanced at him for a second before shoving his key in the lock and opening the door. He quickly shoved his key’s back in his pocket and gently took his bags from Shane’s hand. He tried not to notice how soft they were. He’d rather they be running through his hair or digging into his hips, but he quickly tried to push those thoughts away. 

 

“Thank you.” He pushed his door open and set the bags just within the door, trying not to meet Shane’s gaze. 

 

“Of course.” Shane smiled at him, they stood there for a moment in an awkward silence. 

 

“S-see you around.” Ryan finally finds some words to say, but they’re not  _ the words _ he wants to say. He feels like a coward, shutting the door on this tall, beautiful stranger. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you.. Around.” Shane gave him a quick wave before strolling away. 

 

Ryan shut the door and took a deep breath. He thought his knees were going to give out. 

 

\--- 

 

It’s a truly magical day when Ryan finds himself in his favorite Starbucks, and Shane himself walks in. Ryan tells himself he’s not going to stare, he’s going to mind his business he’s going to sit there and try and work on his project. 

 

He does manage to become somewhat engrossed in his project, the whole time feeling like someone’s staring directly into his soul. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Shane’s voice a moment later. 

 

“Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is kind of taken.” Ryan glances around the cafe and sure enough, most of the seats are occupied. The exception being a larger table, but who wants to sit with a group full of strangers laughing wildly.

 

“Of course,” He pulls his stuff forward so it’s only sitting on half the table. Shane sets his drink down and takes a seat, he pulls a laptop from his brown messenger bag. Ryan notices how long his legs really are, even folded and crossed they’re still a force to be reckoned with. He quickly brings his eyes back to his screen, hoping his face isn’t too obviously red. 

 

“I’m Shane, by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever properly introduced myself.” He holds out his hand, which Ryan gladly takes, giving it a thorough shake.

 

“I’m Ryan.” 

 

“I gathered from the clerk the other day. Is she always in a bad mood like that?” The afternoon sun hits Shane’s face just right, his eyes sparkle brown and green, like zircon and olivine. 

Ryan can’t help but chuckle at Shane’s observation. “Yeah, she’s always in a shitty mood. But some of the tenants are equally as shitty, so it evens out.” 

 

“Mmmm,” Shane quirks an eyebrow and nods in understanding. “I hope I’m not one of  _ those _ tenants.” 

 

“I don’t think you are. Anybody who’s nice enough to hold a stranger’s groceries while they try to open their door couldn’t be that bad.” Ryan lowered his laptop screen just a bit so he could better see Shane. He had a feeling (or maybe he was just hoping) he wouldn’t get much work done anyway. 

 

“That’s good to know.” Shane said, smiling warmly.

 

\---

 

They began to hang out regularly, Ryan remembered how to not be a shaky mess around Shane. The more time he spent with him, the more ryan fell. Infatuation grew into a full-blown crush and was dangerously close, dare he think it, to love. 

 

The problem was, he wasn’t sure if Shane felt the same way, and Ryan was hesitant to ruin a friendship over it. He felt almost like he was reverting into his ‘no homo’ days. He wouldn’t sit to close, he wouldn’t walk too close, god help him if their hands touched by some mistake. 

 

Shane didn’t seem to notice how flustered he made Ryan sometimes, or if he did he was gracious enough to ignore it. He was the definition of a gentle giant, he was kind to the core of his being. He had a wicked and whimsical humour about him too. 

 

Shane never made him feel uncomfortable, at least not purposely, the butterflies were relentless. Ryan still felt the need to keep secrets from him, it was too soon. They barely knew each other, there was no reason to ruin the dynamic they had going. 

 

His plans to tell Shane a certain attribute about himself were horribly foiled one day. They were coming back from the store, six pack of Coronas in hand. That slimeball of a man Jared spotted him in the lobby. He approached him, ignoring Shane entirely.

 

“Listen, Ryan,” He said, with a crooked grin on his face. “Me and some of my buddies were gonna go out and grab a beer, you should come with us.” 

 

Ryan sighed and deflated inside. He just wanted to go upstairs and watch the game with Shane. “I have plans, but thanks.” 

 

The man in front of him faltered for a minute and finally seemed to take notice of Shane, who was just standing there patiently. His face became somewhat disgusted. 

 

“So you’re going out with this guy now?” Ryan’s eyes widened, he took an uncomfortable step away from Shane. 

 

“He’s just a friend. And I don’t want to go out with you, so I’d appreciate it if you stopped asking me.” 

 

“Okay, I get it, not today. Someday though, Bergara. You and me, it’s gonna happen. And you,” He said, pointing at Shane. Shane raised his eyebrows in response. “Watch your fucking back.” He walked away like someone just turned down a fight, eventually turning around and storming out the building. 

 

“Nice to meet you too!” Shane calls after him. He follows Ryan to the elevator. “Finally get to meet one of the local crazies.” He mutters to himself.

 

There’s a stormcloud brewing over Ryan, and he knew it, but he just couldn’t shake the bad vibes. Shane seemed to pick up on it, nudging him on the shoulder.

 

“You alright there, pal?” He says it playfully but Ryan can see the concern in his eyes. 

 

“I was… going to tell you when I felt like it was the right time. I’m gay, okay? I was afraid you wouldn’t want to hang out anymore if you found out but he fuckin’ ruined it for me, so there it is.” 

 

Ryan braced himself for the worst. 

 

“Okay.” Shane shrugged, he didn’t seem fazed at all. “I don’t really mind.” 

 

“Okay?” Ryan glanced at him warily. 

 

“Well… not to steal your thunder or anything, but as a bi man who’s seen more than his fair share of dicks in his life, it’s kinda hard for me to pass judgement.” Shane says it like it’s the most casual thing in the world, but it’s a huge stone off of Ryan’s back. He sighs in relief. The elevator stops on the fifth floor and they both shuffle out. “That guy was a fuckin prick though, god damn.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” Ryan scoffs at the thought of him. He honestly might have lost his marbles had Shane not been standing there. “He’s the one that was playing his music hella loud the other night. He’s a fucking asshole.” 

 

Shane unlocks his apartment and allows Ryan to go in first, closing the door behind them. Ryan feels a lot better that night, sitting next to Shane and watching TV. He doesn’t feel like he has to sit so far away. 

 

\---

 

Ryan laughed out loud as he ran around on the rooftop of their apartment building. It has a basketball court and a little garden, small but nice amenities offered by the complex. Shane watched him, equally as buzzed, Sam Adams in hand. 

 

Ryan tried to shoot a basket and misses, horribly, the ball bounced off the backboard and rolled off to another corner of the court. The sky was turning pink as the sun set, the lights suddenly came on at the top of the building, casting everything in a fluorescent glow. 

 

“You fucking suck at this!” Shane laughed in the corner of the court. He seemed to bubble whenever he laughed, the crow’s feet and the corners of his eyes prominent. 

 

“Well if you’re so great why don’t you show me how it’s done, big guy?” He picked up the ball and tossed it at Shane, who nearly dropped the bottle in his hands but managed to catch the ball.

 

“See? I have skills.” He set his beer down on the sideline and ran at the basket, attempting to dunk but missing horribly. Ryan laughs uncontrollably at the tall flailing man. He looked pretty pleased with himself. “The NBA should draft me.” 

 

“Yeah, and then kick you out the moment you fall flat on your ass!” Ryan wheezed as Shane danced around the court like a jester, his limbs moving awkwardly through the air. Shane tossed the ball at the basket haphazardly, miraculously the ball bounced of the rim and went into the basket. He threw his hands up in triumph. 

 

“Yes!  _ Yes! _ ” Shane shouted, running around the court with his hands up.

 

“Shane Madej for the Lakers!!” Ryan jumped up and down, pointing at Shane. 

 

Shane ran back up to him and bowed in a low and theatrical manner. “Thank you…”

 

“Stop it!” Ryan pushed him back playfully, but ended up stumbling on his own feet. Shane pulled him back forward by his arm. 

 

“Careful,” Shane says, letting Ryan steady himself. “Don’t want you to fall.”

 

They stand there, awkwardly laughing.

 

Ryan wasn’t sure when exactly it happened. Shane stepped closer and brought their lips together, Ryan sort of froze from the shock of it. Shane felt him tense and pulled away. 

 

“Ryan, I’m sorry, if I was misreading signals or someth-” Ryan cuts him off before he can continue, it feels so good. Fears and worries he had melt away as they kiss. Shane ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, a sensation Ryan welcomed with glee. He deepened the kiss, trying to pull Shane closer to himself. 

 

When they finally broke apart, Ryan looked into Shane’s eyes, breathing heavy. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Shane whispers, brushing a strand of Ryan’s hair back in place with his finger. “That day you were struggling with your groceries, I was going to ask you out, but I chickened out at the last minute.” 

 

Ryan can’t help but laugh, thinking about all the wasted time, beating around the bush when they could have just been together from the start.

 

“I--I used to hope I’d run into you in the hall or the lobby, just so I could see you.” Ryan said, trying not to laugh. “I had this stupid crush on you, it was so bad.” Shane starts chuckling too, Ryan can finally see the twinkle in his eye up close. 

 

“You’re face got all red when you saw me, I thought you hated me a bit.” Shane holds him close, picking up one of Ryan’s hands. He waltzes them around the court slowly, there’s no music to lead them, just the air and the distant sound of the L.A. traffic. “We’re certainly a pair of infatuated idiots, aren’t we?”

 

“That we are, Shane.” Ryan basked in their closeness, trying to memorize the feeling of Shane’s warmth, the feeling of his arms around him. “That we are.” 

 

\---

 

The first time they make love is an incredible night. Ryan clings to Shane is he rocks unto him, Shane is a gentle and caring lover, affectionate in everything he does. 

 

“How does it feel, baby?” Shane rasps into his ear. Ryan whimpers at the sound of his voice, his breath on his skin makes him shiver. “What can I do to make you feel  _ right _ ?”

 

“Harder,” Ryan manages to speak through waves of pleasure. “I want it harder and faster.” 

 

Of course, Shane gave him what he wanted. Ryan felt like he was high on ecstacy .

 

When Ryan fell over the edge, Shane was right there with him, coaxing the most magnificent orgasm out of him. Shane later pulled him into his arms and peppered him kisses, whispering about how much he loved Ryan. 

 

They’d fall asleep in each other’s arms, unwilling to let go when the dawn sun shown through the bedroom window.

 

\---

 

They started spending the night in each other’s apartment, it’s funny because they’re both laid out exactly the same and neither of them have to make the walk of shame, living five doors down from each other. 

 

Occasionally Ryan would think back to the time he’d blush and scurry away whenever Shane so much as looked at him and smiled. He feels silly he was ever afraid, it makes for a funny story so he doesn’t dwell on it for too long. 

 

When Ryan’s lease winds down to an end, he doesn’t bother renewing, instead cosigning with Shane. Ryan doesn’t feel alone anymore. The butterflies still come back when he sees Shane dressed to the nines for a Saturday outing or in nothing but a lose shirt and boxers on a lazy sunday morning. He hopes they never leave. 

 

He lives with the guy in Apartment 512, absolutely and totally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> listen... listen, listen buddies... I was up until like 3am last night because i couldn't sleep so i started listening to Selena and I was struck with inspiration... But it was like three in the morning. So here it is now. At... 1:21 am the following morning... 
> 
> Look I still got tests this week so the next chapter of The Lesser of Two Evils will be out around... friday maybe? Sooner possibly. 
> 
> I think I got all the errors but I did kind of rush write this.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
